Caring for a baby involves a great deal of time with the baby in a crib, whether the child is asleep or awake. Various devices have provided entertainment for babies, while in the crib, and have also provided features that mimic a caregiver, such as simulated breathing and heartbeat devices. The present apparatus provides a combination of features not heretofore provided for in-crib baby care.